The Burning Princess
Summary Little is known about the rogue alpha-level psyker referred to in Conclave records as The Burning Princess, except that she is highly dangerous and the doom of far too many Imperial citizens—and agents of the Holy Ordos. The files the Tricorn keeps on her are both extensive, and frustratingly vague. The Inquisition knows that she is an extremely powerful pryokine, and is a dangerously strong telepath as well. Although the Scholastica Psykana classifies her as a "Low-level Alpha" psyker (especially in comparison to some far more dangerous examples the Inquisition and Imperium have had to deal with), she is still extremely dangerous. The Inquisition also knows full well of her crimes. She has worked with the pirate vessel Storm Walker, is believed to be responsible for the devastating holocaust of fire that consumed the Cathedral Mount on Acreage (slaying the senior clergy of the planet along with more than ten thousand pilgrims, worshippers, and local citizens), and has aided in several notable uprisings and heretical rebellions within the sector. She is also directly responsible for the death of Witch Hunter Fhendahl and his kill-team on Dusk, when they attempted to apprehend her. However, little else is known about her. Savants of several notable Inquisitors have searched the deepest info-tombs in the Tricorn to little avail. All they have discovered is charred records of a young child named Lottie, who manifested powerful abilities before her tenth birthday. The records indicate a Witch Hunter team was sent to apprehend her for the Black Ships, but the parchments recording the results of that action are destroyed. Researchers cannot even discover which planet she is from. The Inquisition has declared her Hereticus Extremis, and ordered her termination. However, since the fate of the last team sent to kill her, the Conclave has had no success in this matter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: The Burning Princess, Lottie Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rogue Low-level Alpha Psyker, Possibly a Chaos Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immense Psychic Powers, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sensorial Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Levitation, Illusions, Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Psychic Barriers, Gravity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Can Burn Souls, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, and other manner of Psychic Attacks Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Unleashes blasts of fire potent enough to "char a hole through warship armour"), possibly Planet level (As an Alpha-level Psyker, she could be comparable to psykers who can unwittingly destroy whole worlds. However, as the Burning Princess is considered a "Low-level Alpha", this is unlikely) Speed: Unknown Movement Speed, FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Can psychically deflect lasgun-fire, which moves at the speed of light, mere inches from her skin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown normally. At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with Psychic Shields Stamina: Very High. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Laspistol, Armoured Greatcoat, Refractor Field, 2 laspistol charge packs, corrupted tarot deck, micro-bead, photo-visor and respirator. Intelligence: Very High. Has been chased by the Inquisition by many years, and manages to outsmart her would-be executioners. Has access to forbidden knowledge on Psykers, Mutants, Chaos Cults, and the Warp. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Minor Powers:' Minor Psychic Powers are tricks and knacks that those with even a shadow of psychic ability can learn. They are nothing compared to the "true" Disciplines, but are useful nonetheless. **'Call Creatures:' The psyker calls a number of simple-minded creatures within range to travel to their location. **'Call Item:' The psyker summons a specially prepared item to instantly appear in their hand. **'Chameleon:' The psyker causes reality to blur around them, distorting their image and allowing them to blend in with their surroundings. **'Déjà vu:' The psyker creates a brief memory loop in the mind of their target, causing their thoughts to slip back several seconds in time. **'Distort Vision:' With this power, the psyker disappears and their image reappears in another space no more than 10 metres away. **'Dull Pain:' The psyker can nullify the pain of any creature, including themselves, within Range. **'Fearful Aura:' The psyker twists reality in such a way as to make themselves appear more sinister and dangerous. **'Flash Bang:' The psyker creates a bright flash of light and a deafening bang. **'Float:' The psyker focuses their concentration and slowly begins to lift off the ground. **'Forget Me:' The psyker becomes instantly forgettable to a single creature within range. **'Healer:'The psyker channels their power into a single target to knit flesh and mend bones. **'Inflict Pain:' The psyker causes a person to be wracked with agony, filling their minds with unspeakable pain. **'Inspiring Aura:' The psyker seems to glow with an inner light and all those around them are filled with confidence. **'Knack:' The psyker taps into their unconscious to awaken a deeper understanding of their capabilities. **'Lucky:' It is said that luck acts strangely around Psykers, no doubt in part to powers like this one. When the psyker manifest this power, their overall "luck" greatly increases. **'Precognition:' The psyker gets a fuzzy picture of what will occur a few moments into the future. As they draw nearer to the event, the picture becomes clearer. **'Psychic Stench:' By momentarily handling an item the psyker imbues it with an unnatural psychic smell. Anyone coming within five metres of the tainted item will smell it, regardless of barriers or other smells present. What a person smells when around an item affected by psychic stench depends on what they find most distasteful, so the aroma can vary greatly. As the smell only exists in a person’s mind, it will also affect creatures that do not have a sense of smell or have had their sense of smell impaired. **'Resist Possession:' The psyker can create mental wards to shield their mind from the malign denizens of the warp. **'Sense Presence:' Reaching out with their mind, the psyker gets a vague inkling of other life forms within range. **'Spasm:' The psyker causes a target’s muscles to spasm. **'Spectral Hands:' The psyker creates an invisible force that they can use to manipulate any object within 30 metres. **'Staunch Bleeding:' The psyker causes themselves or another creature within Range to halt Blood Loss. **'Torch:' By burning the very stuff of their thoughts, the psyker creates a ball of glowing psy-flame. **'Touch of Madness:' The psyker reaches into the mind of a target within Range and force them to believe something that just isn’t true. **'Trick:' The psyker subtly influences the fields of probability flowing around them, making them especially good at cheating at games of chance. **'Unnatural Aim:' The psyker draws upon the power of the warp to guide their aim. **'Wall Walk:' The psyker bends gravity to their will, allowing them to walk on walls and ceilings. **'Warp Howl:' The psyker sends out a long, keening screech throughout the warp that tears through into reality in a cacophonous burst. **'Weaken Veil:' The psyker weakens the fabric of space within 30 metres by drawing the immaterium closer. **'Weapon Jinx:' The psyker reaches into nearby machines with their mind to scramble their circuitry. **'White Noise:' The psyker fills the warp with static, fouling psychic detection and making tech sensors less reliable. **'Wither:' The psyker causes a vile wave of invisible pestilence to emerge from their body, extending out to the Range of the power. The wave withers all normal plant life in the area in a matter of moments, leaving the area barren and utterly dead. *'Pyromancy:' Deemed by the majority of Imperial savants (those who are at liberty to discuss such matters, that is) to be both the most common and the most limited of Psychic Disciplines. Pyromancy is the art of creating and controlling fire. Students of this discipline are known as pyromancers or pyrokinetics. Less charitable souls, and some of those who’ve been on the receiving end of their abilities, frequently refer to them as "pyromaniacs". Few indeed, however, question the effectiveness of a master pyrokinetic on the battlefield. **'Blinding Flash:' The psyker can focus blazing mental energy into a single point within their mind before releasing it all in a burst of searing bright light, blinding anyone who sees them and is within Range. **'Burning Fist:' With intense concentration, the psyker wreathes their hands in waves of shimmering flame. **'Call Flame:' One of the first powers commonly learned in this discipline is to summon fire with thought. This allows the psyker to conjure a small flame (about the size and intensity of a burning torch) into their palm. **'Douse Flames:' It takes a potent mind to deny the natural tendency of flames to run out of control. Douse Flames allows the psyker to instantly extinguish all fires within range as well as interfere with fire-based weapons such as flamers, causing them not to function for as long as they are within Range of the power. **'Fire Bolt:' Fire Bolt allows the psyker to create bolts of flame with their mind and hurl them at their foes. The appearance of these flames is up to them—for example, searing white light or green-black spheres of obscenity mouthing faces. **'Fire Storm:' Fire Storm instantly creates an intense conflagration about the psyker's target as the air itself ignites, burning all within to cinders. **'Holocaust:' A legendary ability that few pyrokinetics are strong enough to even wield, much less have the courage to use. Holocaust calls forth a raging white-hot firestorm ignited by the Psyker’s own soul. The flames of a Holocaust burn across dimensions, affecting the entities of the immaterium as well as material beings, but the cost is high as the psyker risks losing their own spirit to the fury of the conflagration. **'Incinerate:' Incinerate allows the psyker to generate intense heat as well as flame. By psychically agitating the molecules in a tightly focused area, they create an effect even more devastating than a meltagun. **'Sculpt Flame:' The psyker controls the shape of the fires burning around them. With this power, they can intensify any flames or shape them to assume any appearance they desire. **'Wall of Fire:' A relatively blunt, but effective, ability in the pyrokinetic’s arsenal, this power allows the psyker to place an immobile barrier of flame that lingers for as long as they will it. *'Telepathy:' The Discipline of Telepathy allows the practitioner to contact and control the minds of others. From outright mental domination to subtle perceptual effects, the telepath can shape and mould thoughts with but a whim. For all this power, telepaths tend towards misanthropic depression. All too easily they can detect the foetid overspill of thought and emotion that oozes from the human mind, leaving them under no illusions about the nobility of man’s soul. As they grow in skill, many telepaths are unable to completely shut out the constant low level chatter of other minds. Consequently many develop great loathing for crowds of people. Along side this constant irritation, telepaths face another peril as they practise their art. By immersing themselves in another person’s mind, they can often "catch" personality traits, mad beliefs or even psychic corruption. Sometimes a telepath can lose their selves entirely, becoming little more than a mirror of those around them, a tragic figure with dim memories of the individual they once were. Such telepaths are often given the mercy of mind cleansing and reassignment as some form of servitor. **'Compel:' One of the most direct of all "psyker mind tricks", Compel allows the psyker to force others into briefly acting against their own will. **'Dominate:' One of the most infamous of all telepathic abilities, the psyker reaches out with their mind to seize control of another’s body. **'Mind Scan:' With this power, the psyker can read a target’s mind, probing whatever secrets are hidden therein. They must touch the target for this power to work. This ability possesses 5 levels: ***'Level 1 (Contact):' The Psyker contacts the target’s mind, learning basic information such as name, mood, physical health, and so on. ***'Level 2 (Surface Thoughts):' The Psyker investigates the thoughts which are uppermost in the target’s mind, such as opinions on the Psyker, immediate fears, conscious lies, a single location, object, event or person which is significant to the target (such as a lover, personal hab block, treasured heirloom or cult initiation). It is not apparent why the significant thing is important—only the emotions associated with it. ***'Level 3 (Short Term Memory):' The Psyker may rifle through the target’s memories over the previous twelve hours, and may uncover two further significant locations, objects, events or persons. Again, it is not apparent why the significant thing is important—only the key emotions associated with it. The Psyker may also dredge up simple passwords and routine behaviours from the target’s mind (e.g. hab block entry code, habitual paths to work, bank ident numerals, etc. ***'Level 4 (Subconscious):' The Psyker may gain detailed understanding of why significant locations, objects, events or persons hold importance to the target, and how they relate to each other. The target’s beliefs, motivations and personal goals are apparent to the Psyker, as are the target’s immediate network of contacts. Complicated ciphers may be extracted from the target’s mind, and the Psyker is aware of pivotal moments in the target’s life (earliest memory, adolescence, coming of age and so on). ***'Level 5 (Soul Baring):' The Psyker may plunder the target’s mind at will. Any information contained within the target’s psyche is there for the Psyker to do with what they wish. **'Psychic Shriek:' A voice’s volume is limited to the realities of vocal capacity and a listener’s ability to hear. Minds have no such limitations. With this power, the psyker gathers their will and launches it as a blast of screaming mental energy designed to overload nervous systems and knock one or more targets unconscious. **'Telepathy:' The psyker can send their thoughts into the minds of those around them. You can choose to send their message to one or more persons in a select group of individuals, which is known as a "placed sending", or can transmit their thoughts to anyone within Range, an art known as "broadcasting". *'Burning Apocalypse:' The psyker’s soul burns with the intensity of a barely contained inferno. Pyrokinetics are rare, and those who can control their abilities enough to avoid self immolation are rarer still. The few that can often focus on their "inner fire" to the exclusion of other disciplines and abilities—obsessed with the destruction they can render. **'Flameshroud:' Should the pyrokinetic wish to survive their self-generated holocausts, they must learn to endure the flames they create. Powerful psykers can summon flames from nothing, enveloping themselves in a roiling fire that never consumes them. Although the psyker is covered in fire, their clothing, weapons, and equipment are unharmed. Although these abilities are impressive, the true purpose of the flameshroud is to let the psyker lose himself in the flames, and in doing so gain greater control over them. **'Conflagration:' The air around the psyker is choked with ash and cinders, swirling in an unseen wind. The very atmosphere grows hot, burning the eyes and throat. With a thought, the psyker can send the cinders whipping around an unlucky individual, enveloping him in flame. **'Inferno:' Some of the most powerful pyrokinetics can wipe out whole hab-blocks or villages by summoning a true inferno. The fire washes out from them like waves, burning all unlucky enough to be near them. However, what is truly terrifying about this power is not the ease with which a powerful pyrokinetic can summon it, but the difficulty they have in putting it out. *'Psychokinesis:' Most psykers are able to master the ability to manipulate and move objects with their mind to some degree. Somewhat rarer, however, are the true psychokinetics, psykers able to lift cargo-eight haulers with a thought and hurl them at their enemies with a gesture. **'Lift:' The most basic of the psychokinetic powers is the ability to move objects with one’s mind, and it is an ability that can be used in a wide variety of ways, including for levitation. **'Barrier:' The psyker’s mind is so agile they are able to swat aside projectiles with a thought, causing them to deflect harmlessly mere inches from their skin, be them from Bolt, Launcher, Las, Plasma, and Melta weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Female Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychics Category:Witches Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5